tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazumi Atsuhiro
Kazumi Atsuhiro (original name Victoria) is a blind 18 year old Australian Ghoul, working as a waitress in :Re, and a vigilante in Colorless. Appearance Kazumi is clearly a foreigner, with pale skin and green eyes. While her hair used to be dye white, it has faded back to it's original brown color, with red highlights dyed in. While working with Colorless she wears a white sweater and black suspenders, with a black skirt going down to her knees, and black leggings and knee high boots. Over her outfit she wears a black armband with the Colorless logo on it, black fingerless gloves, and a matching cloak with a red crossed pattern. Personality Rude, brash, and aggressive. Kazumi is the personification of violence itself. Or perhaps, was is a better description. At first glance Kazumi seems cruel and selfish, as if all she wants is to murder anyone who bothers her, and do whatever she feels like. Someone who's constantly trying to pick a fight without whoever she can. But Kazumi isn't all bad, and even she denies it she's still good natured. She finds the murderous acts of the more insane ghouls to be disgusting, and despises anyone who enjoy slaughtering humans. Although she struggles with her good nature and violent personality countering each other, she manages to try to redeem herself just a bit by working to achieve pacifism with :Re. And despite all of this, Kazumi is still younger than her history might imply. Having joined Tadashi in Aogiri at the age of eight, she's grown to see him as a father-figure, and constantly works to try and earn the praise of her co-workers, possessing a naturally competitive view of needing to prove herself to her older peers. That said, she's been known to threaten customers who were annoying her. Kazumi's closest secret is that, although it's unusual for a ghoul, she is almost entirely blind. The cause for this or whether it's a natural condition is unknown, but she seems to be used to it. History Originally born in Brisbane, Australia to an Australian man and a Japanese mother, Kazumi grew up a delinquent in school. Missing classes and getting into fights were daily occurrences for her, and it was purely by dumb luck that she managed to stay in school all the way until the age of seven. When Kazumi was still young her family moved to Tokyo, where Kazumi spent two years attending school. Unfortunetly, this didn't last long as Kazumi soon found herself alone, her parents both killed. Although the circumstances are unknown, what is known is that Kazumi found herself in need of a way of providing for herself. Eventually, she found herself drifting to Aogiri. And while getting into a fight with a much older ghoul, she was saved by Tadashi - or as she knew him then, Akira, and another ghoul named Daiki. Finding herself to have quite a bit in common with Akira and Daiki, she stuck with them. The trio was joined by a fourth, and soon the small group found themselves met by more and more success within Aogiri. But despite how much she loved those days, coming to see the group as her family, it was only seven years before things fell apart. The majority of the groups members passed away, and Akira was set on throwing himself into a suicide mission against his father, a feared kakuja. Kazumi pleaded to come with him, but she was nothing if not loyal. And when he ordered her not to throw her life away, she had to obey. And so the two went their separate ways. Even more years passed as Kazumi quickly found herself as the Ghoul in control of a small ward in Chiba, having proven herself to be the strongest there. Any ghouls who resisted her were crushed under her strength, and as rumors of even more violent ghouls popping up to the north she only became more sure that her choice to leave Tokyo had been the correct one. That is, until she heard rumors about her former comrade helping lead a group of vigilantes, even fighting a kakuja (The One Eyed Cat). She refused to believe it right up until Tadashi himself showed up months later, offering her a job at :Re. At first Kazumi laughed at the idea, her pride telling her there was no need for pacifistis to drag her down. But, deep down, she knew she was getting sick of her current life. Reluctantly she accepted, and got a job as a waitress. After a while she began to wonder if pacifism was just a waste of her potential to redeem herself, and after asking advice from a few people she ended up going to Colorless and taking Tadashi's place in it. Kagune Kazumi is a Chimera ghoul, possessing both a Koukaku and Bikaku KOUKAKU: Kazumi’s koukaku takes on the form of two fleshy claws, which slide down her arms and completely cover her hands. They give off a scaly, dark green reptilian appearance. The flesh is visibly hard, providing excellent protection. BIKAKU: A long, thick, scaly reptilian tail. As far as Bikaku go it isn't very unusual, but it's strength and size prioritize usability over visuals. Threads Relationships Quotes * Gallery Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Re